


It stung, like a bitch

by gaybestfriend



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, FLUFF BUT HEAVY ANGST I SWEAR, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and wade too, broken hearted!pete, sobs, they still love each other but it's better to end the relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybestfriend/pseuds/gaybestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to have it, but now, the relationship is not the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It stung, like a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. First time posting here and a little bit confused with the whole tag thingy. And uh, not proofread, and English is not my first language so, sorry for any grammar mistake and mispelling.

It hurt  
It stung like a bitch

Wade thought he could never feel these emotion again after the whole tragedy that change his physical appearance like this. But Wade was completely wrong when he felt those emotions creeping back the moment he saw Peter turned his body slowly, and walked aimlessly to their shared bedroom. 

Peter didn't slam the door, instead he let the door shut by itself, and now, what Wade could hear was only a string of soft and heartbreaking sobs coming out from the room. 

Wade buried his scarred face on his hands, he himself couldn't help to hold the hot tears, that now, are streaming down on his face. He didn't care about the snots, because there's one thing he disgust more than his own snots. 

He disgust himself more than anything in this world. 

How could someone like him hurt Peter this way?  
Peter is a good boy, a smart boy, your typical friendly neighbor who would knock softly on your door every Sunday morning to share you some food he made for breakfast, the boy who your mothers and aunties adore, the boy he loves so much. 

Wade loves Peter  
He loves him a lot and he can't even deny it 

But everything changes the moment Wade got so busy with his work. Being a mercenary was never easy. Those nights he spent faraway from Peter, the cold and empty bed he left for Peter, is getting worse every months. 

The kisses that used to be so warm and sweet, now is just a mere kiss that meant nothing than formalities. The warm hugs, the intimate snuggle during those cold nights, and now he left Peter with thick blankets and a cup of hot chocolate. The calls and the texts, were not as frequent as it used to be. The take outs Wade usually bring home after his mission, were no longer become a habit because the Deadpool was so tired and all hr could think was bed and shower. Peter would give him hug when he came home and only ushered him to the bathroom and told the older to hurry and join him in bed. But it was never felt the same anymore. 

One of those nights, Peter would repeatedly glance to his phone, just incase Wade texted him to tell him he's okay, but all Peter saw was an empty notification box. All Peter saw was only the wallpaper, both his and Wade's face squished on the rectangular screen. As if its mocking him with all the sweet and happy memories he had with Wade. 

Peter's heart ached as his memory flew back to the day he took the picture with Wade. He remember the warm sunshine that peeking from behind the curtain, he remember how warm Wade felt against his own skin, he snuggled his face on Wade's chest, resulting the older male to tighten the pair of arms on his waist. Peter leaned closer to the older man and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled as Wade slowly opened his eyes

"Hmm, morning baby boy" Wade sounded so hot with his morning voice, 

"Morning" Peter chirped as he looked around for his phone on the bedside, and when he looked back to Wade, he found the merc to yawn cutely and stretched his body like a cat . Peter couldn't hold his giggle then he threw his body on Wade again, he snuggled more on Wade's chest 

Wade raised his non existent eyebrow but put his arm around Peter's waist, "well, well, we have a very clingy spidey this morning" joked Wade as he draw a circle on Peter's hips

"I just miss you a lot" 

"I know, I'm sorry"

"......"

"For leaving you, alone, for a week" 

"That's okay Wade, really" 

"It's not okay Petey, it will never be okay" 

"That's okay Wade, I understand that you need to be away from some time, and I mean it" 

"What did I do in my previous life to deserve a boyfriend like you" 

Petter giggled again, he blushed, damn, he should go to bed with his mask on so he could hide his face,

"Now to make up the days you left me alone and freezing on this bed, you shoul—"

"Is this something kinky?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "No! Hold your horses Wade! I want us to take picture! And you can't say no!" He finished his speech while biting his lips, he knew Wade didn't like to take a picture, but Peter decided to try his luck this time 

Wade hesitated a bit, worries written all over his face, but then he smiled softly, the kind of smile he only show to Peter, the true smile of Wade Winston Wilson, "okay, anything for my baby boy" 

The memory was still fresh in Peter's mind, and it hurts him to the core of his heart, his brain, his bones, he think he couldn't move an inch from his position right now 

It hurt  
It stung like a bitch.  
When Wade decided to break up with Peter for the younger's good. 

It hurt  
It stung like a bitch  
When Peter knew Wade still love him

It hurt  
It stung like a bitch  
When Peter agreed to Wade, that now they have to life their life separately.


End file.
